Des-Evolution
by Arksodia
Summary: Fue una catástrofe mundial. Todo se apago, la televisión, los celulares, los autos, los negocios, los aviones que cayeron irremediablemente del cielo. Lo que había pasado era solo el inicio del fin de una era, y no estábamos preparados AU, ¿Modern Days?, Crossover, Post-Apocalyptic. Basado en la serie de NBC 'Revolution'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada gracias por los Fav, Follows y Revs de mis demás historias. Realmente les agradezco el apoyo a ellas, ya que sin ustedes no serian mas que un proyecto inconcluso y carente de sentido**

 **Segundo... Como verán, estoy cambiando mi forma de presentacion. Ahora es sin emoticones y un poco mas... Seria? No lo se, pero en realidad es para darle mas ambiente a este Fic (Puede sonar estúpido, pero siempre creí que cosas como estas podrían mejorar la calidad de la lectura, ya que se ambienta al lector para que se adentre mas en la historia)**

 **Tercero... Hablando del Fic... Estoy cambiando de, no se, Genero? Lo que si les puedo confirmar es que no es cómico (No puedo evitar ''entintar'' algunas parte con eso, esa en mi forma de escritura, pero mayormente sera tétrico y dramático) Tan simplemente espero les guste**

 **Cuarto... Este Fic sera un Crossover entre HTTYD y Brave, AU... Modern Days? Podríamos dejarlo tan solo AU. Es el primer crossover definido que hago. Cambien esta basado en una serie de la NBC llamada Revolution que me gusto mucho. Igualmente, como saben, cuando me baso en algo no lo hago igual (Aunque va a tener muchas cosas igual a la serie) así que sera una historia adaptada a los personajes de estas dos** **películas**

 **Quinto... Las formalidades: How to Train Your Dragon, Brave y Revolution no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Soy simplemente una fan de estas increíbles producciones que crea historias por hobbie**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila y templada en Berk. Las clases habían terminado hace tan solo dos semanas, y las diferentes familias se iban acostumbrando felizmente al tiempo libre y a los descansos largos. Sin embargo, los Haddock eran de los más ocupados

-Cariño, ¿No viste mi notebook?

-La dejaste arriba de la mesa

El barbudo hombre, desanudándose la corbata, acelero el paso hacia la cocina, donde vio a la mujer de risos pelirrojos cocinando pollo asado

-¡Mérida, Hiccup, vengan a cenar!

El castaño se encontraba en la sala de estar mirando entretenido la televisión y disfrutando de dibujos animados, sin importarle que sus amigos lo molestaran por tener trece años y aun seguir haciendo eso. Mientras, su hermana, cinco años mayor, se encontraba encerrada en su habitación revolviendo unos papeles de quien sabe qué cosa, buscándole solución a algo de lo que solo ella sabía. Al mismo tiempo su celular no paraba de sonar, millones de archivos recibidos de una IP desconocida a los que fastidiada aceptaba ante su inminente decisión

-¡Bajare más tarde!-Su hermano político solo rodó los ojos y tomo asiento en la mesa, con su remera de Minecraft resaltando los tan característicos personajes

-¡Me baja ahora, jovencita!-Lastimosamente, hasta su madre sabía que no poseía tanta autoridad sobre una persona de veinte años

Entre tanto, el gran Estoico acompañaba a la familia para cenar y miraba a su hijo, algo preocupado pero de buen humor

-¿Y, campeón? ¿Cómo te va en el instituto?

-No quiero hablar de eso…-Metió un poco de ensalada en su boca

-¡Hiccup Haddock, sabes que no debes responder así!

-¡A ti no te importa mi vida, solo el dinero de mi padre!-Replico levantándose de la mesa-No tengo hambre

Cuando se dirigió con rapidez a la escalera, choco contra la pelirroja, quien, a pesar de lo enojada que se encontraba con ella misma y con ese tonto tropiezo, miro desalentada como el castaño, sin pronunciar palabra, desapareció en el segundo piso tras la baranda con cara al comedor

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-No lo sé, no lo estoy entendiendo-Estipulo su padrastro agarrando un pedazo de pollo con su propia mano

-¿Es en serio? ¿Eres su padre y ni te importas por averiguarlo?-La relación entre esa unión inesperada de familias no se desarrollaba muy bien

Elinor la miro en reprimenda casi obligándole a que se siente, lo cual hizo con un bufido profundo, comenzando o tratando de comer algo. Desde ahí, el único que no se encontró en la cena fue Hiccup, ya que todo el resto, a duras penas (al menos en el caso de Mérida) compartían la cena, hasta que todo se interrumpió por una llamada en el teléfono del hombre de la casa

La muchacha, al igual que su hermano, se levantó de la mesa tomando el atender como un insulto a su persona, y dirigió paso rígido escaleras arriba, dejando a una avergonzada madre comiendo sola

-Que… Espera, ¿Lo probaron ahora?-Estoico comenzó a sudar-¡Les dije que lo haríamos mañana!-Se llevó los dejos a la cien, masajeándosela-Escúchame, esto no… ¿Hola, hola, Alvin?

Lo que ocurrió después fue una catástrofe mundial. Todo se apagó. La televisión, los celulares, los autos, los negocios, los aviones que cayeron irremediablemente del cielo generando explosiones. Hiccup insulto a los mil vientos, sin saber que lo que había pasado era solo el principio, que no constaba de un corte de luz, sino del inicio del fin de una era, acontecimiento llamado ''El Apagón''

* * *

DES-EVOLUTION

* * *

-7 años después del Apagón-

Sus risos revoloteaban pegándose contra el viento, mientras en sus venas corría adrenalina pura a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Arriba de su caballo, el fiel Angus, recorría el camino lleno de maleza, pasando por entre montañas rusas abandonadas, casas con árboles que las habían invadido y roto sus ventanas, autos destrozados llenos de óxido y maleza, en fin, un paisaje natural para cualquier persona. Su arco y sus flechas iban amarrados fuertemente a ella y a su tapado largo y verde, distintivo que nunca abandonaba. En su mano, una bolsa con varias aves muertas acribilladas de un tiro con total puntería

Su aldea no era muy grande, pero tenían lo necesario para sobrevivir, varios cultivos hechos en las carcasas de los automóviles, otros en macetas, y otros directamente sobre tierra firme, pero no tenían mucho espacio gracias al encercado que construyeron de troncos para protegerse de los saqueadores

Mérida bajo de su audaz animal, sintiendo como si estuviera descalza la tierra bajo sus botas de cuero y revolviendo sus rulos camino hasta su casa que compartía con otras varias personas

-¡Hey, Meri, como te va! Espero hayas traído algo para el almuerzo-Grito uno de los hombres en el fondo

-¡Vaya, fue productivo hoy!-Comento un hueso duro de roer, una chica de cabello rubio y desprolijo

-Como digas, ''Kamikaze''-Le tiro la bolsa sobre el pequeño tablón de madera-¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?-No lo había notado ni al llegar, ni al entrar al hogar

-Soy Camicazi-Dijo frunciendo el ceño y demostrando la diminuta variación de pronunciación, para luego relajar el rostro-Se fue a buscar agua-Comento sacando un pájaro de la bolsa de la pelirroja y agarrando un cuchillo

La dueña de la pregunta miro por sobre la joven y vio unos cuantos recipientes llenos del líquido mineral

-¡Maldición!-Grito mientras salía corriendo

Ya sabiendo a lo que se refería, su amiga corrió detrás de ella

-¡Te acompaño!-Ya estaban afuera

-¡No!-Se encontraba montada en su caballo-Es mejor que vaya sola, sino nos notaran a las dos y terminaremos mal

La rubia asintió algo desconfiada y saludo a la pelirroja, que se escondía tras su chaqueta flameante, llena de brío y experiencia, con mirada decidida y galopando a toda marcha detrás de un destino no muy certero, intentando cubrir un tramo que ella ya conocía y que era muy recurrido por su hermano.

Entre esos minutos de galope a gran velocidad, se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto un asesinato a su izquierda, y se le vino rápidamente la imagen a la cabeza. Una rubia, traje con la ''B'' de Bludvist en una de las mangas, cuchillo en mano y apuñalando a una persona. Temió lo peor, es más, ni dudo en que ese fuera Hiccup

Dio vuelta su caballo, devastada y extremadamente preocupada, mientras liberaba sus manos para agarrar con fuerza el arco y sacar una de sus tan usadas flechas.

No tardo en apuntar de forma precisa hacia la mano de la asesina, generando una flehca que no dudo en traspasar la carne de un lado al otro, produciendo un grito terrible.

La jinete se bajó con valentía y bravura de su corcel, para arrinconar a la joven contra uno de los árboles, mirando como esta demostraba dolor en su rostro

-¡Mataste a mi hermano!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No, dime porque lo hiciste! ¡Tantas veces el hizo lo mismo y nunca paso nada!-Su ira aumentaba con cada palabra

-¡Solo sigo ordenes!-Trataba de zafarse, pero le era imposible

-¿De Drago, verdad? ¡Son unos malditos asesinos!-Grito poniéndole una de sus flechas en el cuello, amenazando con terminar con su vida

Nadie se esperó que el tan nombrado personaje apareciera corriendo y parara de repente frete a ellas, mirando la situación. Un hombre muerto, su hermana furiosa como una cabra, y una rubia de ojos celestes obviamente perteneciente a la Milicia de Bludvist

-¿Hiccup?

-¿Qué haces con ella?-Señalo el castaño con su espada, viendo a la joven aun con la flecha cercana a su cuello

-Pensé que… Entonces quien…-Se fijó detrás suyo, donde yacía el muerto

-No lo sé-Movió característicamente sus hombros

La pelirroja volvió su vista a él y frunció el ceño, aun apuntando con su flecha a la herida miliciana

-¡Hijo de #%$#! Me diste un buen susto, idiota

-¡Tranquila, ya estoy bien! Solo que tenemos que irnos de aquí, a cualquier lado, donde sea, pero no a la aldea ni de donde yo acabo de venir

Sin mucho aviso, Mérida anudó una soga en las manos de lo que ahora era una muchacha capturada, mientras su hermano comenzaba a correr y ella se subía a su caballo cargando como una bolsa a la desconocida lastimada

-¿Iras corriendo, es en serio?-Había virado a su animal para mirarlo a la cara

-¡Solo vete, YA!-El joven escuchaba gritos y ruidos que provenían no de muy lejos

Las chicas desaparecieron a galope de la escena, mientras Haddock corría a toda velocidad tomando otra ruta, pero no estaba muy seguro de salir vivo. Se resbalo en un corto acantilado y aprovecho la infortunada circunstancia para esconderse en una cueva diminuta que pasaba desapercibida a simple vista

-Revisen todo ¡Lo quiero vivo para matarlo yo mismo!

-¡Si, señor!-Respondieron de forma dispareja varios soldados

Estaba sudando, y se sentía horrible. El calor de los nervios era su peor verano, y eso le podría jugar en contra, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a que pasara. Sin embargo, deslizo su cuchillo muy despacio rozando su pantalón y se preparó para cualquier altercado

La búsqueda seguía pero ninguno de ellos encontraba nada, las enredaderas disimulaban muy bien la cueva y la hacían parecer una piedra. Con resignación, el que se distinguía como el general frunció el ceño

-¡Gran Desgraciado! Mandare un aviso a la metrópoli

Los cascos equinos y los pasos de botas ajustadas desaparecieron rápidamente demostrando agilidad en lo que desempeñaban. Se habían ido

Mientras, aun sobre Angus se encontraba oculta Mérida junto a la miliciana, y esta última, como consecuencia de ciertos gritos que ejecuto al saber la cercanía de sus compatriotas, ahora llevaba un pedazo de tela tapándole la boca

-Sera mejor que busque a ese pedazo de Troll antes de que se meta en más problemas-Miro como se retorcía la rubia contra el árbol, roja de furiosa-Volveré pronto

Así como lo dijo, así desapareció. La capucha ahora la llevaba sobre la cabeza, y su animal estaba concentrando todo de sí en el olfato, querían encontrar a Hiccup

Este, por su lado, salió del escondite y comenzó a correr con prácticamente el mismo objetivo que su hermana, sin esperarse lo que paso. Contra él choco la miliciana que había conocido minutos antes

Los dos cayeron al suelo, cada uno por su lado y frotándose la cabeza

-¡Mérida, ten más cuida…-Levanto la vista-¿Tu?

La chica solo lo miro, y parándose lentamente se decidió a salir corriendo, hasta que volvió a chocar

-¡Hiccup, puedes calmar…-Alzo la mirada-¡¿Cómo te escapaste tan rápido?!

-¡Ya, déjenme en paz, no les eh hecho nada a ustedes! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-La rubia estuvo por irse

-No ¡Claro que no!-Brave la agarro por el brazo

-¿Porque NO?-Los roles se habían cambiado, y el cuchillo de la de ojos azules reposaba suavemente sobre el cuello de la pelirroja

-¡Ya, ya, tranquilas las dos!-Dijo acercándose el castaño

El muchacho arreglaba muy maduramente su cazadora negra con dos líneas rojas en la parte superior y manchas de sangre en los hombros

Avisto fijamente a la joven con la herida en su mano. Tenía una mirada profunda, y le dedicaba una de odio. Llevaba una camisa manga larga gris, con una cinta resaltando la ''D'' de Drago Bludvist en el brazo derecho, también poseía una pistola en su respectivo estuche aferrado a su pierna y un hacha de mango corto, muy afilada, colgada de su cintura. Más que eso o un solo cuchillo no había a simple vista, pero aun así no era buena señal

-¿Podrías calmarte, seas quien seas?-La rubia alejo de a poco el arma, pero seguía apuntando el cuello de la pelirroja-Y Meri… Es verdad, no nos hizo nada, ¿Por qué aun la retienes?

La mencionada se sintió totalmente ofendida e indignada, casi salto por esa pobre pregunta

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-Lanzo una risa sínica y nerviosa-Es de la milicia ¡Es una asesina!

-No nos hizo nada

-¡Acaba de apuntarme con un cuchillo!

-¡Se defendía! ¡La estabas hostigando sin sentido!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡OIGAN!-Grito la hasta esos momentos desconocida-Si me dejan ir, juro que no diré nada, ¡Es más! Puedo decir que los mate, o al menos por el-Señalo a Hiccup-Dejaran de perseguirte, niño, lo juro

-A él no lo persiguen, él se va y se busca los problemas ¡Pero ese no es el punto!-La miro y luego miro a su hermano-Dijiste que no podíamos volver a la aldea, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije

-Bien, ¿Serias tan considerado de decir el por qué?

-¿Y, me dejaran ir?-''¡Pero qué demonios hago, podría matarlos y ya!''

-Bien, ¿Quieres saber porque no te dejo en libertad? ¿Eh?-Hasta el castaño presto mucha atención-Porque mataste a un miliciano

El muchacho abrió bien los ojos, y se posó sobre la joven asesina, quien ni siquiera lo correspondió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando lo mire por un segundo vi la estúpida marca de Drago en su muñeca-Dijo sacándole la manga a la fuerza a la joven y demostrando que ella también la tenia

No se dejó tocar más, para después mirarla seriamente

-Era un traidor

-No, era un camuflado

-Soy una sicaria ¿Eso responde a tus dudas? ¡Me mandan a hacer esas cosas!

-¡Estoy segura de que esa persona estaba esperando para emboscar a mi hermano! ¡Quiero saber el porqué!

Agacho un poco la cabeza y miro por lo bajo a Hiccup, quien estaba algo conmocionado

-Era un traidor, se me mando a matarlo y justo lo mate en un momento… oportuno para ustedes-Las manchas de sangre en sus manos resaltaban entre el verde maleza-Así que si no hay ningún problema, si ya no estoy capturada-Realmente no le importaba, ella se podía escapar delo que sea

Mérida miro a su hermano, viendo como le dedicaba el rostro sarcástico que poseía, e hizo un ademan de manos dando a entender que estaba en libertad

-Gracias-Después de una reverencia irónica, se fue tranquilamente caminando hasta dispersarse

Los hermanos quedaron dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, en realidad casi no se movieron, la única que no paraba de gesticular nerviosa era la pelirroja

-Y dime, ¿Qué demonios fuiste a hacer para que ya ni siquiera podamos volver a la aldea?

Se rasco la nuca, y tras unas estiradas de brazos trato de responder

-Conseguí información, en serio, esta vez es muy buena

-Claro, ahora sabes que en vez de comer pescados comen lechuga ¡Por favor, Hicc…

-Se dónde queda la Metrópoli, podemos ir a buscar a tu mama

En realidad, la muchacha hace mucho que no pensaba en ella, pero al parecer el joven si lo hacía, y eso no era nada de desmerecer. Sin embargo, aún no estaba satisfecha

-¿Y porque no podemos volver a casa?

-Pues… Lo que te conté me costó caro, además de los acostumbrados golpes, claro-Dijo con su típica sonrisa boba, pero apagada por el pasar del tiempo y la miseria corrupta en la que se encontraba el mundo-Elevo mi fama, y amenazaron con matar a todos si me llegaban a ver

La chica no lo comprendía, ''¿Tanto tan solo por eso?'' Pero al parecer el joven estaba muy entusiasmado, y ella también tenía sus problemas con la milicia, aunque le gustaba trabajar más a perfil bajo, encapuchada, sobre su caballo y rescatando a su hermano

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…

-No quiero que maten a los demás-Dijo señalando la dirección de su pueblo-Por eso tenemos que irnos

-¿Qué te asegura que no lo harán?

-¡El que yo no esté allí, Meri, es nuestra única salida, y a ti ya te conocen, saben que estas involucrada! Realmente no quiero ni pensar en que te harían para sacar información

La chica lo estaba repensando una y otra vez, sintiendo que el estómago se le iba a salir de tanto meditarlo. Estaba asustada, como muchas otras veces en su vida, pero era la mayor y debía elegir algún camino

-Bien, nos iremos-Su hermano asintió-Pero tendremos que acampar en la intemperie, el campamento de esas personas que conozco hace mucho queda demasiado lejos

Se sobresaltaron al oír ruidos a sus alrededores, e Hiccup no dudo en sacar su sable rápidamente y fijarse en todas direcciones, hasta ver a la rubia que conocieron tan solo minutos atrás parada entre los arbustos

-Yo conozco un lugar a donde pueden ir


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Primero que nada, quiero agradecer los Fav, Follows y Revs, sin su apoyo ni siquiera estaría en mi mente continuar esta historia. Como siempre digo, ustedes son parte de ella, y de verdad, gracias por serlo**

 **Segundo... Gracias al comentario de MelanipuntoG me di cuenta que puse que Hiccup y Merida tienen 5 años de diferencia, y luego era contradictorio porque el tenia 13 y ella 20... En realidad, ellos tienen 7 años de diferencia. Se me paso por alto al subir el fic, espero no les moleste**

 **Tercero... Como verán, estoy utilizando todos los nombres en ingles... Excepto el de Estoico. Simplemente quiero dejarlo en español por la sonoridad, a mi me gusta mas, no se ustedes**

 **Cuarto... En respuesta a la pregunta de aileen, ya que no tiene cuenta: No, no va a haber zombies, es una historia post-apocalíptica un tanto... ¿Diferente? no lo se, pero ya vas a ir viendo de que trata. En cuando a tus otras preguntas, las vas a ir respondiendo a medida que avance la historia ya que sino te estaría haciendo spoiler a vos y a todos**

 **PD: Si alguna persona que no este registrada en la pagina quiere preguntar algo lo puede hacer, yo siempre estaré respondiendo las dudas por aquí. Obviamente, los que están registrados también pueden preguntar, yo siempre les respondo por PM**

 **Quinto... Como verán, tarde aproximadamente dos semanas en subir un nuevo cap. Se que ya les estaré hartando por decir lo mismo, pero como siempre estoy sin tiempo. Como saben, me dedico a la música y eso me ocupa toda la semana, junto con el colegio y los deberes que siempre se presentan, termino escribiendo solo un rato los fines de semana. Por tales razones, desde ya les aviso que si continuo este proyecto el tiempo de posteo de nuevos caps sera irregular**

 ** Las Formalidades: How to Train Your Dragon, Brave y Revolution no son de mi propiedad, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Soy simplemente una fan de estas increibles producciones que crea historias por hobbie**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Llevaban aproximadamente dos horas caminando y no habían almorzado nada. El pleno mediodía les pegaba de lleno en la cara y les era difícil continuar, pero lo hacían. No estaban acostumbrados a recorrer tanto. Sin embargo, la sicaria se encontraba en muy buena forma, sin trastabillar, un poco agachada, por camuflaje, entre el gran verde que se alzaba gracias al descuido de años

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-Para el castaño se le hacía difícil aceptar que todo el mundo estaba cubierto de vida vegetal y sangre

-No lo sé-Suspiro su hermana mientras seguía caminando, cuidando de que Angus no se alterase ya que lo llevaba a partir de una soga

La pelirroja fijo su vista en el suelo, era pavimento recubierto de hojas, algo de tierra y raíces. Una carretera perdida

-2 semanas después del Apagón-

Los cuatro se encontraban en la sala, solo que en diferentes lugares. Estoico no paraba de beber tequila, un trago tras otro, mirando una y otra vez los mismos papeles, pero ya no habían salidas, solo palabras que soltaban maldiciones. Elinor buscaba alguna cosa para comer, pero las reservas estaban casi agotadas, ya no tenían más nada. Mérida, por su parte, había construido un arco y confeccionado varias flechas que ella misma tallo, y por alguna extraña razón era la que actuaba de forma centrada a lo que sucedía, mientras Hiccup solamente se encontraba sentado en una esquina oscura, recostado y con mirada perdida, buscándole sentido a lo que había pasado

La adolescente se fijó por la ventana y vio como otra persona, nuevamente, caía tendida tras tratar de escapar, resultado de un asalto. Sus dientes chirreaban, no tenía la practica con el arco que poseía como para apuntar y matar al asaltante, pero lo hubiera hecho de todas formas si se encontraba fuera. Los saqueadores se proliferaron inmensamente a partir de lo del ''Apagón'', andaban por las calles y mataban indiscriminadamente. Era imposible salir, e imposible quedarse en un solo sitio. El control se perdió

\- Fin Flash-Back -

-Tendremos que parar unos segundos aquí para comer, aún queda un largo viaje-Musito la miliciana mirando a los lejos con seriedad

Sintiendo bastante desconfianza, los hermanos tomaron asiento lentamente entre medio de la maleza, que era únicamente opacada por el trillo que se había formado gracias a la carretera

-¿Tienen algo?-Pregunto la desconocida

Se miraron entre ellos, pero Hiccup fue el único que negó. La Haddock política levanto la vista al cielo, se paró, identifico movimiento, y no tardo en terminar con él. Su forma de sacar el arco era veloz, ágil, precisa, haciendo que el castaño agachara un poco la cabeza sintiéndose inferior, pero con admiración

-Está a unos metros de aquí-Comento con el arco aun en mano

-Iré a buscarlo-Dijo el muchacho levantándose

-No, a ti te están buscando-Su hermana lo detuvo y lo sentó nuevamente en el crudo suelo

-Yo puedo ir

Los dos miraron a la rubia con suspicacia, y nuevamente sus pensamientos llegaron a la conclusión de que sería lo mejor, o al menos eso pensaba Merida. Hiccup realmente quería ayudar, pero su hermana no lo dejaría solo o con compañía peligrosa, porque sucediera lo que sucediera la pelirroja no confiaría en la extraña

-¿Por qué nos ayuda?-El castaño estaba algo inquieto, ya que pasaron demasiados minutos desde que la rubia se fue

-Es una trampa-Los ojos celestes estaban quietos ante la concentrada talla de madera, algún detalle más en su arco

-No estoy tan seguro…

-Que ¿Por qué le ves cara bonita ya todo es bonito?-El joven quedo impresionado con tal precipitada acotación-No me mires así, te le quedaste como un idiota, y no hay tiempo para ser idiotas ¿Oíste?

Bajo la cabeza nuevamente, y ni siquiera la muchacha estaba contenta con lo que dijo. Ella misma había dicho que si a la propuesta de la extraña, persona de la cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre, y ahora quería que todo recaiga en su hermano porque sabía que seguramente morirían en manos ajenas, tras balas, perdiendo sangre, y no podía hacer nada, ya estaban en camino, pero lo peor de todo era que ocurrió por la misma razón que tenía Hiccup, por primera vez vio una mirada diferente en un miliciano, o una miliciana, en este caso.

La desesperación los consumía de a poco, necesitaban mejorar, y la joven en realidad buscaba de forma desesperada una ruta para encontrar a Estoico, padre político al que nunca tolero, al igual que lo hacia el en esos momentos el adolescente con su madre

-Escucha, nada es tu culpa-Dejo su arco a un lado-La situación me está poniendo muy nerviosa, el ir con ella… ¡Estamos confiando a ciegas!

-Lo sé-La nuca le ardía por el sol, a pesar del frio y de que su cabello cubriera a medias esa zona-Pero también podría salir bien, hay algo que…

-Sí, lo sentí-Sus ojos se enfocaron en el joven-Pero muchos saben actuar, y de formas horripilantes

Las miradas se oscurecieron, y los rostros se agacharon en un silencio que duro bastante. Tan acostumbrados a las desquiciadas matanzas en serie de parte de la gente de Drago hacían que desconfiaran de cualquiera, y en el contexto de esos momentos no se sentían muy seguros

Vieron aparecer de la nada, extremadamente exaltados, a la rubia asesina, con el ave en mano, un poco más despeinada de lo que estaba

-Tuve que deslizarme y volver a subir por un barranco para traer esta cosa, pero también conseguí agua-Efectivamente lo había hecho, llevaba en su mano libre una lata con el liquido

Dejo los objetos en el suelo y se volvió a echar, utilizando ya su cuchillo para despellejar el animal muerto, mientras, sin poder controlarlo, el caballo se abalanzo hacia la lata tomando tanto como podía

-¡No, Angus, NO!-Mérida estaba jalándolo para que se detuviera

-Tranquila, igual no falta mucho, podemos pasar por el arroyo que les dije y de allí seguir por otro camino, llegaremos al mismo lugar-Su cuchillo se movía afirmante en cada acotación, y la sangre resbalaba por él. La suspicacia aumentaba

-Y…-Dejo que el animal siguiera bebiendo, y se fue a sentar cerca de Hiccup-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-Es la casa de una amiga, allí tendrán equipo, comida y refugio, al menos por un tiempo, yo solo reposare allí esta noche, si no me apuro terminare ahorcada-Su mueca ni siquiera se definía como una sonrisa

Ante una mirada a su hermano (quien no estaba muy convencido) decidió dejar el tema allí, y ayudar a hacer una fogata con lo que tenían

Después de comer partieron nuevamente rumbo al lugar desconocido para los Haddock, casi a un ritmo igual que la miliciana, quien gracias a su hacha de mano arrasaba con todo lo que se le cruzara. Había mucha maleza, ya que al pasar el arroyo no había ningún camino estable

La pelirroja estaba muy concentrada en mirar a su alrededor, y obtuvo algo de confianza. El que no los haya matado cuando pudo era una buena señal, tenue pero poderosa, claro que el recelo seguía sobre la joven

-Hiccup Haddock- Emitió débilmente el joven, su timidez la perdió gracias a muchas circunstancias, pero estaba algo curioso y distraído en esos momentos

-Astrid Hofferson-Se presentó la sicaria con la vista al frente

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-trato de mirarla, pero apenas termino de preguntar la rubia se adelantó varios pasos

-Ya llegamos-Dijo mientas los otros dos se le sumaban a la vista entre las plantas

Era una casa medianamente confortable, pero denotaba abandono. Poseía plantaciones al fondo y alguna que otra pequeña edificación de madera bastante deterioradas. Allí no podría vivir nadie

Astrid se acercó unos pasos, subió las escaleras y toco a la puerta. Fueron unos segundos hasta que una joven rubia de un tapado azul fuerte la abrazo apenas la vio

-Que bien que te vuelvo a ver, pensé que ya estarías muerta

-Sí, emm…-La aparto unos segundo, pero la chica estaba muy emocionada-Necesito un lugar para unos compañeros

La dueña de la casa miro por sobre los hombros de la miliciana y diviso a dos personas que estaban armadas. La mirada se le tornó seria y el trato se volvió frio

-Solo miembros de la Resistencia-Su visión reposaba duramente en la sicaria

Esta le mostro un tatuaje en su mano izquierda que era de un dragón enrollado en sí mismo, el logo de banderas, escudos, insignias que eran propias de Berk en otros tiempos y que ahora habían desaparecido, es más, estaban penadas. Luego de hacerlo se puso de costado para mirar a los demás

-El chico es de la Resistencia-Lo señalo

Su hermana la miro con desconfianza, y lo primero que pensó es que era un plan de la joven. Sin embargo, bien sabía que tenía que mostrar algo que lo identificara

-¿Y bien?- La dueña de la casa estaba impaciente

Hofferson lo observaba con escepticismo, pero él no sabía qué hacer. Su hermana le susurro a su costado -Nunca te uniste a la Resistencia- Pero él seguía tieso…

…Y nervioso

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, Astrid bajo las escaleras y se acercó al muchacho, haciendo que sus pasos se vieran retumbantes ante él, que a pesar de los nervios estaba totalmente compuesto

-Dame tu espada-Su nariz se encontraba casi pegada a la del muchacho, pero su ceño se mostraba fruncido-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Sabes que tú mismo no te lo perdonarías

Muy lentamente saco el instrumento filoso y puntiagudo, se lo extendió rosando los dedos de la muchacha, y esta salió de su espacio personal

-Está en el mango-Le extendió el artefacto

La del tapado azul reviso con delicadeza, y se la devolvió, aun dudada y sin siquiera torcer el rostro

-¿Y la chica?

-Es su hermana

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?-Se estaba molestando, demasiadas preguntas

-Sea o no, nunca sabes si es una infiltrada

-Puedes revisarle el brazo, no tiene nada Storm

-Seguramente ni siquiera comprobaste si es su misma sangre

-¡Stormfly!

-¡Que! ¿Quieres que deje pasar a cualquiera?

-Confía en mí, los matare si hay algún movimiento raro, en serio

La miro de costado, y viendo otra vez por encima del hombro de la miliciana, entro a su hogar dejando la puerta abierta

Hofferson suspiro, y mirando hacia atrás, aun con la espada de Hipo en las manos, expulso un ''Pasen'' que se oyó muy cansado.

Entraron justo detrás de ella, viendo que en realidad la pocilga era nada más y nada menos que una vivienda muy bien arreglada por dentro. Sin embargo, Mérida le prestaba poco y nada de atención a eso, se encontraba furiosa y sus puños se cerraban disimuladamente

Hiccup sabía muy bien porque. Se suponía que él nunca conociera la Resistencia, que ninguno de ellos se diera con esa clase de asociaciones revolucionarias contra el régimen de Drago, pero mucho había pasado y el ya no soportaba nada de lo que ocurría en Berk. Las muertes eran demasiadas, sin sentido, reglas hediondas que creaban una sumisión por parte de la clase humana, porque definitivamente para todos los milicianos era cualquier cosa menos seres humanos

Ellos pasaron hacia una sala en el fondo, con sillones que se veían bastante cómodos y algunas revistas de hace mucho tiempo, la mayor parte de las personas guardaban sus favoritas de recuerdo

Mientras, Astrid buscaba a la dueña de casa, quien gracias a algunos sonidos dio a conocer su ubicación

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y desde sus espaldas vio como sus manos bajaban y subían cortando los vegetales, tan limpias, tan cuidadas, y bajó la mirada a sus propias manos manchadas de sangre que aún no pudo lavar, y que a pesar de lo que hiciera no se iría de su vista, esa que solo le daba a conocer rojo vivo

-No eras así, Storm-Musito la muchacha-Yo al menos estoy tratando de confiar y de cambiar para…

-Me mataran


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! Como estan? Primero que nada quiero agradecer los Favs, Follows y Revs. No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo al fic, ya que ustedes lo estan haciendo surgir de lo que solo y hasta ahora se presenta como un simple proyecto que no estoy segura si concluiré**

 **Segunda... Si notan que utilizo una cantidad un tanto inusual de ''Flash-Backs'', es tan simplemente por el hecho de ir dando a conocer la vida de ciertos personajes y para seguir una caracteristica original de la serie Revolution, que recurria a estos flashes para mostrar situaciones un tanto relevantes**

 **Sin mas, espero les guste el Cap**

 **Las Formalidades: How to Train Your Dragon, Brave y Revolution no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Soy simplemente una fan de estas increibles producciones qe crea historias por hobbie**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

La miliciana quedo congelada por unos segundos, aunque su rostro no mostrara emoción alguna. Aun no entendía a que se refería, nadie lo haría con una frase pronunciada de esa manera

-¿Q…-Respiro y la miro, viendo solo su perfil concentrado en el cuchillo-Que?!

-La milicia me encontró, tengo meses, semanas, días…horas-Al pronunciar lo último la acción que llevaba a cabo se detuvo, dejo descansar el utensilio en la mesa y se dio vuelta para mirarla a la cara-Tengo miedo, no por mí, por los demás

Ella no pudo contener una lágrima, a pesar de su rudo corazón endurecido por la vida de sicaria, de muerte

-Yo no sabía…

-¿Qué harán ellos, eh, DIME? ¿Quién les llevara comida?

-Me quedare contigo y matare al que…

-¡No será uno, Astrid, y TU LO SABES! ¡VENDRAN CIENTOS A POR MÍ! ¡Soy distribuidora hace más tiempo del que puedas recordar!

-¡¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?!-No quería aceptarlo

-Tengo un… Buen amigo en la Resistencia, y vino a visitarme solo para decírmelo, créeme, confiaría en el más que en cualquier otro, no tengo porque dudar

Para cuando termino de decirlo, vio como los ojos de su rubia visitante se llenaban de agua, y sin poder resistirlo se dio vuelta a seguir cocinando

Hofferson sintió como se le resbalaban gotas por las mejillas, con muchas razones para ello. Poso su mano suavemente en la espalda de su tan querida amiga, y concluidos algunos minutos la aparto, junto fuerzas, oprimió sentimientos y fue a ver a los hermanos

Hipo la miraba. Esos rulos que no levantaban vuelo, el rostro decaído dedicándole dirección directa a su arco. Le dolía el tener que habérselo escondido, pero no era el único, y tampoco fue lo único que hizo a sus espaldas, pero ya era lo suficientemente hombre para hacer lo que quisiera, y se lo repetía una y otra vez eso para no sentir la culpa sobre sus hombros.

-Lo siento

La pelirroja levanto la vista, sus ojos celestes eran resaltados por ojeras terribles, marcas de lo demacrada que se encontraba por tantos años de supervivencia, por el viaje, por esa estadía no planeada, por una confesión que espero nunca escuchar. El no necesitaba más para entender su opinión sobre lo que acababa de pronunciar

Volvió a esconderse entre sus rulos y dejo al muchacho mirando el suelo, arrepentido, deprimido, pero por sobre todo defraudador. Se tomó la nuca y agacho aún más el rostro, no sabía cómo arreglar lo que había hecho, lo que oculto por tanto tiempo

Escucharon pasos, y como si fueran un resorte simultáneo levantaron la vista inminentemente en dirección del sonido. No tardó en aparecer la persona causante de tal exaltación

Se detuvo justo en la entrada de la sala, y sin conformarse dio unos pasos más hacia ellos, para penetrar prácticamente todos sus pensamientos con una mirada

-La cena estará lista en un momento-Tomo el sable que tenía en la mano con menor fuerza, y se lo paso lentamente al castaño, esta vez sin el roce de manos ya que el muchacho tuvo que agarrarla por la parte de filo-Stormfly se encargara de eso. Pueden quedarse aquí mientras tanto, yo tengo que ir a curar esto-Se tomó la mano derecha que estaba prácticamente tapada con un pedazo de tela irregular, justo la parte que le faltaba a su traje de la milicia-Y luego iré a llevar al corral a tu caballo…

-Angus-Aclaro Mérida con indiferencia

-ANGUS, claro-Asintió con algo de saña, nadie se tomaría el atrevimiento de tratar bien a una persona que estuvo por arrancarte una mano

Cuando se encontró a punto de pasar el umbral hasta el pasillo, unas simples palabras la detuvieron

-Te ayudare-Hiccup se acomodó erecto en mitad de sala

La mirada de su hermana se clavó en su acción con impresión, es más, poseía algo de escepticismo. No confiaba en la sicaria, y el tampoco debería estar haciéndolo, según ella. Estaba por levantarse con negación rotunda, pero la respuesta no tardo en venir

-No, gracias, no necesito la ayuda de nadie…

-Te lo debo…Te lo debemos, por la atención, por la casa, por todo-Miro a Brave, y supo que ella no ayudaría con el propósito que el planteaba-Al menos déjame vendarte la mano, ayudar con Angus, algo, por favor-Su mirada no era suplicante, más bien era imperativa

Lo miro a los ojos, y el verde bosque le corrió por las venas. Tenía una cicatriz en el rostro casi imperceptible, pero sus ojos eran muy minuciosos. Los dos se encontraban tiesos, expectantes a la actitud del otro, más Haddock, quien con un pie en frente no retrocedería

De pronto noto como el ceño serio y rígido paso a relajarse cansadamente

-Está bien

El muchacho asintió, y antes de seguirla a donde ella iba, paro cerca de su hermana y se agacho mínimamente

-Al menos lleva a Angus con los demás

Cuando la miro fijamente recibió otra vez un rostro reacio, que sin desviar la vista agarro una de sus flecha, una roca que llevaba consigo en un bolsillo del saco, y comenzó a afilar la punta

-Ve y suicídate tu-Musito conduciendo sus ojos celestes a la tarea de afilar

No entendía su forma de actuar y no quería entenderla, jamás se había comportado así con él y seguramente era por lo de la Resistencia. No insistió más y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a su hermana más atenta de lo normal, o nerviosa

Siguió a la rubia un buen tramo hasta el fondo del hogar donde yacía ahogado, en lo que parecía abandono, un pequeño cuarto blindado. Astrid abrió sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta que se mostraba muy pesada, y con un poco de timidez por parte del castaño entraron al pequeño lugar

La sicaria busco algunos objetos, ya que no se trataba de un pequeño lugar desamparado, sino de un ambiente lleno de medicina y demás indumentaria de mucho valor en esos tiempos.

Le paso todos los elementos a Hiccup, y sentándose en una mesa que se encontraba justo en el centro extendió su mano

-Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿No?-Su voz sonaba indiferente casi todas las veces que pronunciaba palabra hacia ellos

-Sí, me paso varias veces, me las cure yo solo pero hubiera querido que alguien lo hiciera por mi-Comenzó a sacar de a vueltas delicadas y lentas la tira de tela, notando como al hacerlo la sangre aumentaba en el nilón

Por otro lado, ella simplemente miraba como esas manos iban desprendiendo de a poco su dolor, quizás volviéndolo más intenso, pero haciendo el trabajo por ella

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-Pregunto parando por unos segundos justo antes de tomar el alcohol

Ella, con la herida abierta en la mano (un agujero que traspasaba con facilidad de un lado al otro), decidió no mirarlo

-Dijiste que lo harías para pagar lo que hice por ustedes, no por las estúpidas preguntas que se te ocurran-Extendió más su palma haciéndole entender lo que quería

Sus ojos verdes se opacaron y volvieron al alcohol, llevándolo hasta la mano de la joven y con mucho cuidado derramándolo sobre la herida. Noto como la miliciana se mordió el labio inferior, hasta y podría jurar que se lo estaba lastimando, así que decidió parar

-Co eso bastara, servirá de anestesia y poder cerrar la herida sin que sientas dolor

Tomo una aguja, traspaso el hilo, y con serio cuidado comenzó a coser la carne, punto en punto, segundo a segundo, con atención. Por otro lado, a pesar de que no la estuviera mirando directamente, no podía creer que la sicaria solo viera cada uno de sus movimientos y no diera vuelta la cara a pesar de lo horrorosa y un poco infectada que se encontraba su mano

-Perdiste mucha sangre, es increíble que no te hayas desmayado-Termino con las últimas puntadas, y cortó el hilo con los dientes para luego buscar las vendas

La rubia respiro, sentía que cargaba con un dolor menos y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que una persona le curo una lesión, se sentía muy relajante después de tantos años

Sintió como sus manos se volvieron a posar en la suya y envolvían lentamente la contusión, con esas precauciones que tomaba el castaño para que no fuera ni muy justa ni muy apretada. Definitivamente era algo que disfrutaba en secreto

-Bien, con eso bastara… Deberías descansar para que cicatrice bien, más si tienes que ir pronto. Yo me puedo encargar de Angus, solo muéstrame a donde tengo que llevarlo

Astrid, con la mirada de funeral continuo que adornaba su rostro, afirmó con un simple movimiento, y sin decir palabra guio a Hiccup fuera del pequeño sitio

Mérida, por su parte, no paraba de pensar de su hermano. Tanto tiempo en el que no noto nada, en el que pensó que Hiccup se escapaba solo para enfurecer a la milicia y buscar información de sus padres, pero ahora sabía que todo lo que él hacia sobrepasaba esos objetivos. Como pudo mentirle a ella, a la persona que lo protegió por tanto tiempo, que cuido de él cuando nadie lo hizo. Sacudió su cabello pelirrojo dejando su flecha a un lado, y se llevó las manos a la frente

Lo peor era que ahora confiaba en la desconocida siendo que era una miliciana traidora, jugando a las dos puntas con grupos grandes y totalmente enemigos. Para Mérida no se trataba de simple caridad, estaba totalmente segura que iba más allá de eso, que los iban a capturar, que buscaban algo, que quizás la buscaban a ella, que buscaban lo que ella sabia

-Seis meses después del Apagon -

La pelirroja caminaba con paso firme y apresurado sobre la acera. El castaño la seguía un poco atrasado, ya que le costaba ir a igual ritmo, pero hacia lo que podía. Los dos portaban armas, solo que Mérida llevaba su arco a la vista e Hiccup poseía una pistola escondida debajo de la chaqueta

Acarreaban ya varios días caminando de esa forma, creando campamentos y siguiendo curso fijo, o al menos eso quedaba claro para la arquera, ya que su hermano no entendía muchas cosas y siempre insistía, sin ser esta una excepción, en una explicación

-Pero…¿Por qué no nos quedamos con pa…

-Ya te lo dije, es complicado, Hiccup, él tiene sus problemas, mama tiene los suyos, y yo tengo los míos. Mi mayor problema y mi mayor interés es mantenerte con vida, eso debería ser suficiente ex…

-Me vienes diciendo eso todos los días, yo busco algo que tenga sentido, sé que es más serio, y no soy un niño

-Nunca dije que lo fueras, solo que sé que te será difícil entenderlo ahora, tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas antes de que puedas comprenderlo bien, y nos involucra a…-Un ruido termino con el dialogo

Pararon en mitad de avenida, y como ya venían ejecutando hace mucho corrieron a posicionarse contra una pared de un edificio. Sin embargo, en el transcurso del trote hacia el negocio abandonado a Mérida se le abrió la bandolera y se le cayeron algunas hojas y cuadernos que llevaba con ella, nada de importancia, aunque así solo lo viera Hiccup

Se recostaron contra el muro, y con arco y flecha en mano la joven preparo un ataque atento a cualquiera que se aproximase, hasta que al mirar a todas las direcciones vio que una persona, captada en primera instancia por su hermano, estaba husmeando las anotaciones que se le cayeron

Abrió los ojos de una forma colosal viendo como el extraño parecía entender lo que ella había dibujado

-Mis notas…-Exhalo asustada

Haddock la miro con extrañeza y de pronto, como si se tratara de un reflejo, presencio un tiro rápido y certero que termino con una flecha clavada en la cabeza del desconocido

Una mancha de sangre se esparció por el pavimento, y lo dos corrieron hacia el hecho

Hiccup se apresuró a juntar la mochila de esa persona a la que su hermana acribillo, mientras que esta, de una forma desesperada, amontono todas las libretas, borradores, entre demás acotaciones escritas de una forma tan precipitada que terminó asustando al muchacho

-Suelta la mochila, no la necesitamos-Acoto Mérida finalmente parándose y ofreciéndole a su hermano una mano

Este la miro extrañado, pero para cuando trato de preguntar ella solo lo jalo del brazo con rapidez

-Solo vamos-Fue lo último que dijo, terminando la conversación para comenzar con una caminata acelerada

-Fin Flash-Back-


End file.
